You Need To Trust Me
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: After Breaking Dawn...The Cullens lost a family member in the "fight" against the Volturi. Rosalie. It's been ten years since her death and everyone is just finally going back to normal. they move to a new town, who will they meet? Bigger summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

You Need To Trust Me

Chapter One "New Friends"

Summary: After Breaking Dawn...The Cullens lost a family member in the "fight" against the Volturi. Rosalie. It's been ten years since her death and everyone is just finally going back to normal. They move to Midnight Creek, Montana, where it's rarely sunny, and start attending the local high school. Emmett finds himself just trying to get through the days and nights when he mights Delilah Roberts. A pretty cowgirl who's goal in life is to never trust anyone again after what happened to her. Delilah is a girl from Texas, who's attending the local high school. Delilah also finds a friend in a certain someone.

Delilah Pov-September 7th, 12pm

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, ending my French class. I was so ready to get to lunch, which meant, I was only two hours away from being out of school and back to the ranch. I walked alone since I hadn't made many friends since I started living in Midnight Creek, but then again, it was more of my fault then anyone else's. I talked to a couple people but I couldn't let myself get close to anyone not after—stop! I yelled at myself, stopping my thoughts immediately as I entered the cafeteria.

I wondered randomly, if I would see the new kids everyone had been talking about in classes today. The Cullens, The Hales and The Blacks. The new hospital's doctor's family, all siblings, though apparently they were all adopted. From what people were saying they all had very good looks and expensive clothes. _Good luck fitting in around here with that_. I laughed to myself.

Around here, people were about John Deere, wrangler jeans and cowboy boots. The highlight of life was the Rodeo season. Not much exciting things to do around here—well if you weren't like everyone else here, including me, and loved horses and country life—but if you did, then you would love it here.

I hadn't been paying attention to the real world, so when I ran into someone, it caught me way by surprise. I gasped as I felt cold water splash on my shirt and when I slipped and someone fell on top of me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." A musical voice apologized. I looked up to see a girl who looked to be my age with curly bronze colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that were apologetic.

"It's okay." I stammered out. She must be one of the Cullens, I thought. The girl held out her hand and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me up." I smiled.

"I'm really sorry." The girl apologized again.

I shook my head. "It's my fault. Really. I should have been paying attention to where I was going and then I wouldn't of ran into you."

"Your shirt is all wet." The girl stated.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'll just grab a shirt out of my truck. Honestly, it's all okay."

The girl smiled at me. "My name's Renesmee Cullen. Known better as Nessie."

I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "Delilah Roberts. Nice to meet you Nessie."

We shook hands and she grimaced. "This is so not the way I wanted my first day to go in school."

I laughed. "It's fine. Really. On my first day here, I tripped over my shoes and fell flat on my face in front of the whole school. People still talk about it."

Nessie giggled. "Well okay, that does sound more embarrassing than what just happened. Thanks."

"No problem." I said, the girl looked back at a table where her family, I assumed, was sitting.

"I'd better get back to my family." I nodded and she walked away.

I sat down at my usual table by the windows, alone. I didn't bother to grab my lunch that was in my backpack, instead I let myself drift off into my thoughts.

…...

Emmett Pov(Lunch time)

I sighed as we sat in the lunch room of the new school we were attending. Another town, another school. The same things over and over again. Nothing lately had made me feel anything besides sadness and emptiness, well for the past ten years actually. Ever since that stupid fight with the Volturi. I cringed at the memory.

I saw Jasper eye me and I wonder what he was feeling from me. I felt a wave of calmness towards me and I let Jasper do it, because Jasper had kept me halfway sane since Rose died ten years ago. I felt intense grief when I thought of my dead wife, I thought of how we were sure everything was gonna be okay in the end, that we weren't going to lose any of our family. We were wrong.

A few seconds was all it took for Rose to die. To be killed. Why my family held me back, I'll never know why. Why couldn't I just die along with Rose that day? I sighed, it did no good thinking about it. I looked around the table at my siblings and Jacob Black. All of them still had their true love, their partner with them, even Jacob who was with my niece, Nessie.

Who wasn't at the table with us, I saw Bella and Jacob looked around, panicked for a moment but Edward looked calm. Nessie must be talking to him mentally. I caught sight of Nessie and her curly bronze colored hair that matched Edward's, walking out of the lunch line.

It seemed she was really paying attention to us and not where she was going, for a second later a blonde haired girl ran into her and I saw Nessie's water pour all over the girl's shirt and I heard the girl's gasp as she slipped and Nessie fell on top of her. Only then did I feel something different. I was halfway between amused and scared. Amused because, sometimes, Nessie was as clumsy as Bella had been, scared because I didn't know how this girl would act towards Nessie and we were all a bit protective of her since it was her first year of real high school.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." I heard Nessie apologize to the girl. I watched Bella grab Jacob's arm to keep him from going to Nessie. Nessie could handle herself.

"It's okay." The girl stammered out. Nessie held out her hand and helped the girl up.

"Are you alright?" Nessie asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me up." The girl smiled at Nessie.

"I'm really sorry." Nessie apologized again and I shook my head. She was so Bella's daughter. I hear Edward chuckle, probably at my thoughts.

The girl shook her head. "It's my fault. Really. I should have been paying attention to where I was going and then I wouldn't of ran into you."

"Your shirt is all wet." Nessie stated and the girl's shirt was really wet from the water.

The girl shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'll just grab a shirt out of my truck. Honestly, it's all okay."

Nessie smiled at her. "My name's Renesmee Cullen. Known better as Nessie."

The girl stuck her hand out for Nessie to shake and I was glad Nessie didn't have the cold touch we did. "Delilah Roberts. Nice to meet you Nessie."

They shook hands and Nessie grimaced. "This is so not the way I wanted my first day to go in school."

Delilah laughed. "It's fine. Really. On my first day here, I tripped over my shoes and fell flat on my face in front of the whole school. People still talk about it."

Nessie giggled. "Well okay, that does sound more embarrassing than what just happened. Thanks."

"No problem." Delilah said, Nessie looked over at us. We were all watching her and the girl.

"I'd better get back to my family." Nessie said and Delilah nodded. Nessie then started walking to our table. I switched my eyes over to Delilah Roberts, who sat down by herself by the windows. I watched her as she just sat there looking to be another world away. Something seemed familiar about her...but of course I didn't know her so she couldn't be familiar.

"Rose would used to curl her hair that way." Edward spoke quietly to me, knowing I was thinking of Rose and hearing my last thought.

I sucked in a breath. Edward was right, her curls reminded me of Rose's. It hurt to think about it and I could feel my other siblings eyes on Edward and I, wondering what I had been thinking about. I watched as they followed Edward's gaze to Delilah Roberts and back to me.

Jasper was probably testing the air around me, seeing how I felt. Bella was looking at my with sympathy and I had to look away. I couldn't take it when they did that to me, I know they all care about me but I don't want to be _pitied_. I looked again over at Delilah and then quickly looked away, how was I supposed to keep Rose off my mind with her here?

…...

Delilah Pov(still lunch time)

I was pulled out of my thoughts by feeling someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw one of the Cullens staring at me, it was the bigger guy, with the brown curly hair that looked like a body builder, kind of. I noticed the pained look on his face before he looked away from me, back to his family. I wondered, what could he possibly be upset about?

I looked away and got up, leaving the cafeteria. I still had to grab a shirt out of my truck anyways. I found my 1995 blue ford f-150 in the parking lot and opened the passenger side door. I grabbed a shirt off the seat and shut the door, as I was heading back I saw three of the Cullens outside, walking. Two of the were the older Cullen boys, one of them being the one who had stared at me and the other one had semi long honey blonde hair and had his arm around a short girl with spiky black hair.

I was only two feet away from them when the girl turned to me and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi." I said shyly back with a smile. The boy with the honey blonde hair gave me a warm smile as he passed me and the boy with the curly brown hair didn't even look at me.

A little while later, as I sat in History, I thought of the boy with the curly brown hair. He was scary in a way, but he was definitely cute. Well more than cute, he was amazingly handsome.

"Hey again!" A musical voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Nessie Cullen sitting in the chair in front of me. I blushed as I remembered I had just been thinking about how cute her brother was. How embarrassing.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Do you want to be partners?" Nessie asked and my eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Wait—what was the assignment? What are we supposed to be doing?" I said, half-panicking. I really hadn't been paying attention.

Nessie chuckled. "I thought you weren't paying attention. So I thought I should ask you to be partners with me so you would know what's happening and because you're the only nice person I've met today."

I laughed with her. "Thanks, Nessie." I paused. "Wait, I'm the first nice person you've met all day?"

Nessie hesitated. "Well you're the first person I've really met today. I'm actually really shy most of the time."

I smiled at her. "Me too, no worries. So now what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"We're supposed to research a topic of choice and then next week we're supposed to present it in front of the class." Nessie grimaced and I figured it was because she was shy.

"I can present it in front of the class if you want to." I offered.

Nessie's face lit up. "Oh that would be great! Thank you!"

"No problem. Now what's gonna be our topic?"

"Hmm, I've always wanted to research about the settlers out West and everything. Like how they lived, how it was coming out and I think it would be awesome since we're living out West." Nessie said thoughtfully.

I smiled. "It's always been fascinating to me too. Well I mean since I live on a cattle ranch and have always loved ranch life, I love it."

Nessie smiled. "You live on a ranch?"

I giggled. "Most of us do. I live on D.K&K. Ranch with my Godparents Kathryn and Kyle."

"That's so awesome! I've always wanted to see an actual ranch. Well I mean when we moved here we saw all the ranches but I want to see one up close." Nessie sounded excited.

"You should come over to my ranch! Kathryn and Kyle won't mind at all and we could even go riding if you'd like." I said, feeling shocked but I had a feeling Nessie and I would become best friends.

"Really? That would be so cool! And since we have this project to study for, I'm sure we'll be at each others houses a lot." Nessie said. "Do you want to start at my house or yours first?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well tonight might not be a good night for a studying session at my house, it's gonna be busy because we're just bringing our cattle off the mountain. So maybe yours if it's alright with your parents?" I said, hesitantly.

"I'm sure it'd be fine with them!" Nessie answered. We spent the rest of History planning out our project and the teacher handed us a poster board where we would post pictures, put on some of our facts about our topic and other information. Mrs. Foster smiled at Nessie and I when she saw we were partnered together. Mrs. Foster was my favorite teacher so far and she always told me how much she loved everything I handed in and how much she loved watching my compete in the rodeo.

"It's nice to see you paired with Miss Cullen, Delilah. I know you'll help her out, if she needs it and I can't wait to see your project. What topic did you two decide on?"Mrs. Foster asked.

"Life in the old West." Nessie and I answered her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Mrs. Foster said before moving on to the next group. The bell rang and Nessie grabbed her stuff while I grabbed mine.

"What do you have next?" I asked Nessie.

"Gym." Nessie said smiling.

"Me too!" I smiled back. "I can show you where it is."

"Thanks, I just have to stop at my locker to put away my books first."

We stopped at Nessie's locker, which was only two down from mine so I dropped my books off too. As we walked into the gym, I saw all of Nessie's siblings. One of her siblings, the one with the black hair and tan skin walked up to us. "Hey Ness." He said, kissing Nessie's forehead.

I smiled as I watched them. I had also heard all the Cullens and Blacks were together. Unlike everyone else, I didn't think it was _that _terrible. I mean they weren't honestly related, well except for a couple of them, but the related ones weren't dating, so honestly, it wasn't incest. "Jake, this is Delilah, Delilah, this is my Jacob." Nessie said with a smile.

"Hi Jacob." I shook his hand.

"Please call me Jake." Jake smiled at me.

"Okay." I laughed. The girl with the spiky black hair danced over to where we were standing with the boy with the honey blonde hair.

"You won't introduce us, Nessie?" The girl pouted. "I'm so hurt."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Delilah, this is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper. Alice, Jasper is Delilah."

Alice kissed my cheek. "It's so nice to meet you!" Alice squealed and I smiled slightly. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Darling, you might want to save your hyper-ness for when you get to know her. Don't scare her away." Jasper said with a southern accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked in curiosity.

"I was born down in Texas and lived there until I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I could hear the southern accent in your voice and I knew you were probably from the South. I'm actually from Texas too." I smiled. I didn't have much as an accent as he did but it was there sometimes in my voice.

"What part?" Jasper replied back.

"Near the New Mexico border. I was actually born in New Mexico but my family lived in Texas. What about you?" I asked Jasper.

"I lived down in Southern Texas, near the Mexico border."

"That's really cool. I really miss Texas sometimes." I said wistfully. Sure, I missed Texas, not necessarily the people in it...

Jasper smiled. "I kind of do, because that's where my parents are buried. But I love it with Carlisle and Esme, and all my siblings." Jasper paused, smiling at Alice. "And of course, Alice."

I smiled at them, it was cute the way he smiled adoringly at her. I wish someone would look at _me_ like that. I was thinking about that, so when Coach James clapped his hands to start class, I jumped. I hear Nessie and Jacob chuckling and I mock glared at them both but ended up smiling.

"Today we're going to be in pairs! We're gonna start out with some testing so you'll need your partner to write down your scores, time, etc." Coach James said loudly. "Everybody go change and then take a seat in the bleachers and pick your partner."

I looked at Nessie but I knew she would pair with Jacob, as we sat down after changing I looked around for who I could pair with. Jasper and Alice would surely pair together too. It seemed as if everyone else had a partner but me. Damn.

I looked at Nessie's family, of course Nessie and Jacob were paired, Alice and Jasper, the girl with the mahogany brown hair and the boy with the bronze colored hair seemed paired, leaving the boy with the curly brown hair alone. Could I actually get the courage up to ask him?

Alice giggled and I looked at her but she quickly shifted her expression into a calm one. "Hey Emmett, would you mind pairing up with Delilah? It looks like she's all alone." Alice said to the brown haired boy.

Emmett, looked at me with an almost pained expression, but nodded his head slowly. "Okay is everyone paired now?" Coach James called and we all nodded. "Okay, the people on the first row bleacher, get to do chin ups first. Second row, push ups, Third row, crunches. Fourth row, laps around the gym. Once I blow the whistle you go to the next station."

We all got up, luckily the Cullens and Blacks were on the first row bench with me so we all went over to the chin ups station. "Emmett, Delilah and you go first." Alice chirped.

Emmett, who had a bit of amusement in his eyes now, bowed. "Ladies first, partner." I just rolled my eyes and jumped up, grabbing the pole and started my chin ups. 25 chin ups later, I stopped and dropped down, grinning at Emmett.

"Your turn, partner." I laughed, a bit breathless. Nessie gave me a high five as Emmett grabbed the pole and started his chin ups. I watched in amazement as he did the chin ups, effortlessly. He really did have some muscles to, I couldn't help but notice and he was definitely in shape, very good shape.

I was so absorbed in watching him, I didn't even notice Jasper and Edward were both laughing. Emmett ended up doing 35 chin ups and when he dropped down I held my hand up for a high five and he slapped my hand and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. I watched as the other Cullens and the Blacks—all except Nessie-effortlessly did chin ups. Damn, they all were really athletic apparently.

Coach James blew his whistle and we moved to push ups. I did 56, Nessie did 54, Jacob did 68, Bella(who I had learned was the girl with mahogany brown hair) did 65, Edward(the bronze haired boy) did 70, Alice did 57, Jasper 75 and Emmett, 98(the damn show off!). I went to grab a drink before Coach James blew his whistle and when I came back, Emmett grinned at me. "Tired yet, partner?"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling and then grinned right back. "Nope, you?"

Emmett chuckled. "Never."

Emmett and I had a little competition when we got to laps around the gym. After 16 laps, I couldn't see him tiring at _all_, so I kept going. Thirty laps more and he still wasn't tiring but I could feel the cramps in my sides coming on, I was athletic but I don't run like this all the time. Apparently we were interesting too, because everyone had stopped their activities to watch us.

I even got some cheers. Every time I was ready to quit, Emmett would grin at me and say "Had enough, partner?" and then I would grit my teeth and shake my head, continuing to run. Finally Coach James stopped us when in ten minutes the bell would ring. We had run sixty five laps, altogether. I fell the ground by the wall to catch my breath, but still Emmett looked fine and energized.

Nessie smiled at me and held her hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and we walked towards the changing room, I was in serious need of a shower. Thank goodness this school had shower stalls instead of one big shower area.

After I had showered and gotten back into my clothes, I shut my gym locker, holding my gym clothes. Nessie came over to me with Bella and Alice. "Esme, my mom, said it was fine for you to come over today...Do you need to check with yours?" Nessie said.

"I'll call them on the drive over. They won't have a problem with it probably because it's a school project." I told her and she nodded.

The bell rang and we all walked out the changing room, meeting up with Jasper, Jake, Edward and Emmett. "Why don't I ride with you so you know where to go?" Nessie suggested.

"That's fine as long as it's fine with everyone." I answered. I would have to clean off my seats...and throw my saddle in the back on the truck...

"It's fine with us." Bella spoke up and I smiled. They were really nice and I really hoped that everyone would see that.

Once we walked out of school, Nessie and I headed towards my truck while her siblings headed to their cars. "I like your truck." Nessie commented as I stopped at my truck and opened the passenger side door.

"Thanks, I worked very hard to save my money and buy it. Kathryn and Kyle helped a bit too, but I saved every bit of money I had to buy this truck." I said, patting the side of my truck. "Plus the guy who was selling it was a family friend and may have lowered the price for me." I smiled. I grabbed my saddle and thew it in the bed of my truck and put my bookbag and and clothes on the middle seat.

"Thanks." Nessie said after I cleared everything off. I went around and got in my truck and headed to the Cullens.

…...

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the Cullens house, it was a beautiful white three story house(I'll post a picture), with green shutters and a small stone wall around it. It had a big driveway past the small iron gates, where two cars were parked, a silver Volvo and a black Jeep. I pulled up beside the Jeep and turned off my truck. I looked at Nessie. "You have a beautiful house." I managed to choke out.

Nessie giggled. "Thanks, I know it might look a little out of place in a small town of ranches and farm houses but Esme loves it."

I nodded and got out of the truck, following Nessie up to the door. She opened the door and immediately I was hit with the scent of chocolate chip cookies. Mmm, I didn't have much lunch and that smelled delicious. A moment later we were greeted by a woman with caramel colored hair. Nessie turned to me with a smile. "This is Esme, our mother." Nessie introduced her. "Esme, this is my new friend, Delilah Roberts."

Esme smiled at me and gently grabbed my hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Delilah."

I couldn't help but smile back at Nessie's mother, who was so nice. "It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme let out a small laugh. "Please, call me Esme."

"Okay, Esme." I smiled again.

"Would you two like some chocolate chips cookies? They were just done, I thought you two might want a snack while you were researching." Esme said.

"We would love some." Nessie paused. "You do like chocolate chip cookies right?" Nessie asked.

"Of course I do! And they smell wonderful." Esme beamed at my words.

"Well come on and get yourself some!" Esme led Nessie and I to the kitchen where a plate sat, full of chocolate chip cookies, on the kitchen counter. Nessie sat on one of the stools by the counter and I followed her.

The cookies were absolutely amazing and I told Esme so. "Thank you Dear, it's nice to hear it from someone other than my family." Esme had smiled.

Now Nessie had offered me a tour of the house and I agreed. "This is the living room," Nessie started, the living room had all white furniture, with a dark coffee colored coffee table, a flat screen TV(with all the game consoles you could think of. PS2, PS3, Wii, Xbox360..etc) and it also had a piano in the left corner. "That's Edward's Piano." Nessie answered when I asked. "He's the musician of the family and he absolutely loves that piano."

I smiled slightly and followed Nessie as she showed me the house. When we got to her room, she opened the door and immediately I was met by the color, deep blue. The walls were a deep, midnight blue, her furniture was a dark black, her bedspread was a pretty Indigo blue. I saw posters of some bands I recognized, some surprised and some I didn't know. I saw pictures of Nessie as a little girl, of her and Jacob recently and pictures of a beautiful house with a small meadow around it.

"That was our old house back in Washington. I was basically raised in that house." Nessie said fondly, touching the picture gently.

I sympathized. I knew how it was to grow up in one place and then have to leave it for a place unknown. "Did you like it there?"

Nessie nodded. "But it was rainy a lot and I know it's not sunny here a lot but it doesn't seem to rain constantly."

I smiled. "It's cloudy a lot, but no it doesn't rain constantly."

"That's nice. Rain after awhile gets very boring, because you can't really do anything in the rain." I nodded my agreement as she spoke.

After awhile of looking at her books and CDs, Nessie motioned for me to follow her. "Jasper, my brother, loves History. So I'm thinking he might be some help or he might have some books that could help with our project."

I followed Nessie into a room filled with books and I saw Jasper sitting in a chair in the corner by a window. He looked up when we entered. "Hey Nessie, Delilah."

"Hi." I replied.

"Hey Jasper, we have a project in history and I was thinking maybe you could help us or maybe you had some books that could help?" Nessie said to him.

Jasper smiled. "What's your project on?"

"The old west." We both said in unison. We both smiled at each other.

Jasper stood up. "Ah, the old west." Jasper went to a book shelf and grabbed a couple books. "These might help you." Jasper handed them to me. "Feel free to stay in here and read. That way if you need more books you can just get some more." So Nessie and I sat down on one of Jasper's couches he had in his room, we broke the quietness by reading certain things out to each other and soon enough Jasper joined in reading with us and telling us stories he heard about the old west.

Soon, Jasper and I were having a conversation about the old west and the civil war. Jasper moved his chair over and we were talking while Nessie just watched, smirking.

I heard a door close somewhere in the house and Nessie said "Carlisle's home!" Nessie jumped up and walked out the door. Jasper and I looked at each other and decided to have our conversation next time. Jasper and I followed Nessie down the steps and I saw everyone had come down. The only person I didn't recognize was a older man with golden blonde hair that was smiling and hugging Esme.

He looked up as Jasper and I came down the stairs. "Well, who's this?" He asked with a surprised smile.

"This is Delilah Roberts." Nessie said. "She's my partner in History and she came over to research for our project."

When I got close enough, he gently shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Delilah."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen." I said politely.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "Please, call me Carlisle."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Well why don't we all take a seat and we can have a talk about school today?"

I sat down with Nessie and Jacob on the couch while everyone else took their seats. Carlisle asked everyone about their day—even me—and we all told him about their day. I learned that Nessie was switching over to my French class and smiled, one more class to have a person I knew in.

After awhile, it was silent except for sounds in the kitchen—my assumption was that Esme had dinner on the stove or in the oven—and I decided to ask a question I had been thinking of, all day. "So are you all adopted or?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't want to pry or anything.

Alice laughed. "Pretty much."

"Are any of you related...if you don't mind me asking of course." I added at the end.

Alice smiled at me. "It's fine to ask. Bella, Jasper and Emmett are brothers and sister. Jacob and I are siblings and Edward and Nessie are siblings too."

"Bella and Emmett are my cousins." Jasper added. "Our parents go into a bad accident one night, unfortunately." Jasper grimaced and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. _What happened to not getting close to no one_?_ My inner voice screamed at me._ I sighed, I couldn't help it. I liked the Cullens and the Blacks. I didn't even notice when Edward threw me a grateful glance.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Jasper smiled sadly at me. "It's okay. We've all pretty much accepted it by now."

"So are you Cullens or...?" I trailed off.

Edward answered this time. "Nessie and I are Carlisle's and Esme's niece and nephew so we're Cullens. Jasper, Bella and Emmett are the Hales. Alice and Jacob are Alice and Jacob Black."

I nodded. It made sense. I stayed with Cullens for a bit more and then I stood up. "Unfortunately, it's getting late. Kathryn and Kyle will be wondering where I am."

Nessie stood up with me, as did Jacob. "We'll walk you out to your truck." Jacob said.

"Thanks." I said. Esme got up and hugged me. I was surprised but managed to hug her back.

"It was great having you over Delilah. Feel free to come over anytime, you're welcome here anytime." Esme said and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. Esme reminded me so much of _my_ mother that it made me want to cry.

"Thank you Esme, it was great being here." I gently pulled out of the hug. Carlisle shook my hand again.

"Again, nice meeting you, Delilah."

"You too, Carlisle." I said and Alice gave me a hug. After a minute so did Bella. I smiled.

"See you tomorrow!" Everyone said to me as I walked out the door with Nessie and Jacob.

"Thanks again, Nessie. For letting me come over, it was so much fun meeting your whole family and being over here." I said sincerely.

Nessie grinned. "It was fun having you over! We totally have to do it again, soon."

"Well remember to ask your parents about you coming over sometime. As I said, Kathryn and Kyle won't mind and you're welcome anytime."

Nessie gave me a hug and I got in my truck, waving to them as I drove away.

I smiled as I started driving up the driveway of D.K&K. Ranch. I always loved the new sign Kathryn and Kyle had made when I came to Montana. It used to be just K&K Ranch, but when I came to live with them, they decided to change it to D.K&K ranch, as long as it was fine with me. Which of course, it was. It stood for Delilah, Kathryn and Kyle.

I pulled up by the mares barn first, knowing Kathryn and Kyle were still down here even though it was close to seven thirty. I turned off my truck and got out, the horses all greeted me with a nicker and I took in the smell of hay, leather, sawdust shavings and horses. It had become my favorite smell in the world since I had moved here.

I saw Kathryn and Kyle down at the end of the barn, hold buckets. Probably just got done feeding. Kathryn smiled at me as I walked up. "There's our girl!" Kathryn hugged me.

"Sorry I'm late. I meant to call, I went over to the Cullens today, you know the new Doctor? Dr. Cullen?" Kathryn and Kyle nodded. "One of their daughters is my partner in history and she asked if I wanted to start on our project today so I did. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine but next time remember to call. We're not paying that cell phone bill for nothing. Kids these days..so spoiled." Kyle said, but I knew he was teasing about the last part. I was _not_ spoiled.

I smiled at him and he handed me a bucket. "Dream is still waiting patiently for his feed. I think you might want to go feed him." Kyle said, talking about the three year old, I was currently training. I smiled as I walked out of the mares barn and went to the barn where the younger horses were stabled. Dream was waiting for me when I entered and he nickered at me as I came closer.

Dream's registered name was Chocolate Dream and he was a three year old APHA Brown Overo Paint(Picture will be on profile too). One of the things that had happened when I got here last year was, I was assigned a two year old colt to start caring for and training. It was Dream, he had some okay bloodlines, nothing extraordinary but still I thought he was the most amazing horse ever. When we went to put him under saddle, he didn't buck, didn't rear, didn't bolt. He just walked along like he had been doing it all along and he still acts like that even when we take him up in the mountains and when we move our cattle he acts like a old ranch horse.

Of course he had his bad days too. I remembered as I poured his feed for him. He was still a stallion(planning on keeping him that way too, if it's up to me, I would hope he would pass his attitude down to his babies) and he was still young. I've only been bucked off once though and he's never taken off on me. I patted his neck and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"See you in the morning, lovely boy." I said softly and then I left the barn. I took the bucket back to the mares barn and asked Kathryn and Kyle if they wanted a ride up in my truck. They did.

So I drove up to our two story, log cabin. I parked and got out, taking in the log cabin all over again. It had an almost all the way wrap around porch, a large stone chimney, six medium sized windows by the chimney that would show our dining room. I followed Kathryn and Kyle into the house and smiled when the scent of Kyle's beef stew hit me. Kyle was the main cook in the family since Kathryn couldn't cook much. It always made me laugh.

Our living room had a nature theme/Native American theme going on. We had a dark brown couch, a dark brown loveseat and two chairs, plus Kyle's lazy boy chair(not sure that's spelled right). We had lots of nature pictures up, like the Montana mountains surrounding us, the lake a couple of miles away on our property, one of the beach in South Carolina which I loved. Then we had pictures of our horses, pictures of wolves and Native Americans, a couple hand made dream catchers. Also things of Kathryn's, like a blanket her great grandmother had made(Kathryn was part Cherokee) and a couple other things she had from relatives.

Our kitchen was all wooden, with light oak counters and cabinets. Then we had stainless steel appliances and a couple wooden stools by the counter, then you saw the dining room which had a small darker wooden table with six chairs. The view of course was nice because of the six windows, you could look out and see horses grazing in their pastures and the big Montana mountains behind them.

Past the kitchen in the small hallway was a bathroom and the door to the basement which was Kyle's office/game room, where him and his friends would watch sports, play pool or just hang out. Then you had the stairs to the left, along the wall, leading up to all the bedrooms. We had five bedrooms up there, one for me and one for Kathryn and Kyle. Every bedroom also had it's own bathroom, Kyle and Kathryn had put a lot of money to build this house and ranch up when they bought it.

I smiled as Kyle told us to sit down at the table and he would bring the beef stew over. I poured Kathryn, Kyle and I some Iced Tea I had made last night as Kyle brought over the beef stew, Kathryn grabbed the biscuits out of the oven.

We ate, Kyle and Kathryn asking about school and the Cullens, me asking about the cattle and horses. The cattle would now go to auction for either someone who was looking for cattle to keep breeding or for...meat. I still couldn't get over the fact that we raised these cattle to sell for meat but I knew it was a way of life out here. So that's why I put myself more into the Paint breeding operation they had. Lately Kyle had been teaching me about more things like how to manage the farm and the horses, how to take care of the mares in foal and the babies that were born. Kyle said I should know all these things so that if anything happened or when I got my own farm, I would know how to do all this.

"Dixie still hasn't foaled yet and I'm getting a bit worried." Kathryn spoke up. I knew they didn't like to have any babies past August and Dixie's due date had been August 29th. "I'm thinking I might call Dr. Burnett out and see what she thinks."

Kyle nodded. "Might be a good idea, maybe she can see what's going on. Maybe we need to induce labor for Dixie."

I felt slightly uneasy when he talked about something being wrong. We had had a mare that had lost her baby this year and we all were still recovering from it. It was a hard subject.

After we ate I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I quickly jumped in the shower, washing my hair and body then I got out. I blow dried my hair and put my fuzzy horse PJ's on that Kathryn had gotten me last Christmas, I slipped on my slippers too. I stopped by my computer desk, getting the papers I needed to give to Kathryn and Kyle out of my bookbag.

I walked down the steps and saw them watching a movie in the living room all snuggled up together. I didn't want to bother them by walking in so I sat the papers on the table. "There's papers for you on the table. I'm heading to bed, night!" I called to them.

"Night honey!" Kathryn called.

"Night D!" Kyle called too, using his nickname for me.

I went up the stairs back to my room and shut my door. Turning off the light, I found my way to the bed and got under the covers. I fell asleep after awhile and my dreams involved my pale new friends.

…...

A/N: Hi Readers! I hope you enjoy my new story! This idea popped in my head awhile ago and I've been working on it for awhile...I'm very sorry Rosalie had to die but it goes with my plot. I hope you like my new character too. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! I'll try to post chapter two soon and I've posted some pictures for this story at the bottom of my profile under You Need To Trust Me-Characters. Thanks again for reading and please review! Also I have some other Twilight stories if you wanna check them out!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2 Early Starts And New Friends

You Need To Trust Me

Chapter Two "Early Starts and New Friends"

Disclaimer: I only own MY characters!

Thursday, September 8th, Seven AM

Emmett POV

I had been thinking all night, a new thing for me since Rose died, since I had been trying not to think a lot since she died. Since I had met Delilah, I had been thinking a lot about Rose, Delilah reminded me so much of her.

Well in looks anyways with the hair...not in personality. Rose was a tougher person, could be cold at times, you'd really have to know her to see her gentle and loving side..Delilah was funny and nice, competitive certainly and you could see her caring even when you didn't know her that well. Like when she was here yesterday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door. It was Edward. "Come in." I said.

"Been thinking about a lot?" Edward asked, shutting the door.

"How'd you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, we could smell the burning from all the way downstairs." Edward teased then got serious. "Jasper is getting weird feelings from you and I can hear your thoughts as much as I try to block them out."

"I've been thinking a lot about..Rose." I winced.

"Well that's good." Edward encouraged.

"And Delilah." I would have blushed if I could.

"Ah." Edward smiled.

"She just reminds me so much of Rose and I've been thinking about them both all night." I confessed to Edward.

"Rose would have killed us if she was still here and we befriended Delilah..." Edward looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe not because of Nessie." Edward added.

"She was putty in Nessie's hands." I smiled at the memories. "She would have wanted her to have true friends."

"Delilah is certainly a nice girl, with proper and nice thoughts." Edward smiled. "I'm so glad there's _one _pure mind around here."

I chuckled. "My mind should be pure now."

"Eh, maybe in a couple more decades." Edward joked.

"I like her." I blurted to him.

"Like her? As in..?"

"I think she's a nice girl. I want to be her friend but I'm not sure if I should." God, why was I confessing this all to Edward?

"You should go for it. You deserve friends too."

"Yeah but in a few years we'll be gone and I don't want her to hurt when she can't see us anymore." I sighed. "I don't want to get close to anyone."

Edward was sympathetic. "Well, I think she'll be around anyway. Nessie is really fond of her as is Jasper and you know that's rare."

"I heard them in his library yesterday. She likes history, so does he." I smiled.

Edward smiled. "Okay, enough depressing talk. That isn't your thing, it's mine. Do you know what the coach has planned in gym today?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Football."

"YES!" I punched the air. "Finally some good games!"

"There's the Emmett we know and love!" Edward punched my shoulder. "Now get dressed for school or we'll be late."

Edward left the room and I got dressed fast, excited about gym.

…...

Delilah POV

I gave Dream one last treat and left the barn to get ready for school. We had been cutting cattle from the groups all morning(since four this morning!) and I was actually relieved to go to school. Kyle and the cowboys would continue to do this while I was at school and then tomorrow would be branding. I hated branding.

I cleared those thoughts out of my head and jumped in the shower quickly, then dressed in blue jeans that had rips in the knees and one on the front of my left leg, a half sleeve shirt that was blue and black(plaid) and put on my boots I wore to school.

I didn't do much with my hair except put some of it back in a bun and let the rest frame my face. My hair, even wet, was still curly.

I ran down the steps, noticing I was getting short on time, and grabbed a piece of bacon off the breakfast plate. "Don't have time for breakfast." I said to Kathryn as I grabbed my backpack. "Have a good day!"

"You too honey!" Kathryn called as I went out the door to my truck. I drove quickly but carefully to school and saw lots of people still milling outside so I was okay on time.

I parked my truck and turned it off. I grabbed my backpack and got out, I saw Alice and Nessie waving to me from where they stood under a tree with everyone else. I jogged over the them quickly.

Nessie gave me a quick hug asking how my night was. "It was good, got home just in time to feed my favorite horse." I smiled and asked how hers was.

"Oh you know, homework, more homework...catching up." Nessie frowned and I laughed.

"It's hell to be new at a school isn't it?"

"Yes!" Nessie grumbled and Jake gently pulled her close to him.

"It wasn't that bad, Ness."

"No, I guess not..." Nessie was fighting a smile and I felt a pang of longing and disappointment. Dammit, I didn't want a relationship because I couldn't trust anyone, anymore..but seeing how Jake and Nessie looked at each other, hell just seeing how their family looked at their loved ones...well it made me want _that _kind of love badly.

I looked away and found my eyes on Emmett. I looked over him again, I couldn't get over his handsomeness, and blushed when he looked at me and caught me staring.

"So ready for some more competition, Roberts?" Emmett teased.

"Yep, are you Hale?" I used his last name, just like he had used mine.

"You know it!" He grinned cockily and I blushed again. I had no clue why. I talked to guys, I've flirted before(not that we were..), they've teased me and I've teased back without blushing.

"I better get to class." I smiled at everyone once more and Nessie came with me. We talked the whole way to English class about our night.

…...

Edward POV

I smirked at Bella as I watched Emmett watch Delilah walk down the hall with Nessie to her English class. He might not realize yet, but I think he was beginning to actually _like _her, well be attracted to her anyways.

_Emmett's watching her..._Bella thought smugly. I nodded to agree with her.

"I think I'm gonna head out, to my class you know don't wanna be late.." Emmett said, walking off.

All of us looked at each other with a smile. _Emmett_ not wanting to be late to class? Yup, there was something definitely up with him.

_Edward, I think he's about become you. _Alice thought with smile. I must of looked confused because she thought more. _Like Bella and you, he's interested in a human girl. I can see the future, remember?_

I just smiled at my sister. I truly was beginning to think that maybe Emmett would begin to heal, he would never be completely healed about Rose but maybe he could heal himself enough to live again.

…...

Delilah Pov-Gym Class

I walked out of the changing room with Bella, Alice and Nessie. We were talking about maybe having a sleepover—they couldn't believe I had never been to one—and I saw the boys were lined up by the outside door. Oh, we were going outside for gym so either track, football, or soccer. I really hoped football.

"Girls, I just explained to the boys that we are going outside to play some flag football and I'll team you up." Coach James said and then he paired us. It ended up being Jasper, Alice, Nessie, me and a couple of other kids, then on the other team, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Bella and a couple of other kids.

Emmett grinned at me as we stood across from each other and then I turned to walk out the door with Nessie, Jasper and Alice.

Jasper already had a few plans made up for us to play and I added to them. "You're good, Delilah, real good." Jasper smiled when I told him my plans.

We ended up winning the game twenty eight to twenty one. We all to high five the other team and I grinned at Emmett as I passed him. "What happened out there Hale?"

Emmett grumbled something about cheating...did he say pixie? I just giggled went with Bella, Alice and Nessie to the locker room to shower.

We walked out of the locker room and Emmett caught my eye. His shirt was off and I couldn't help but stare. Oh my lord was that boy toned, ripped whatever you want to call it. I stood there until I felt something hit my face.

"Ow!" I cried out when the basketball hit my face.

"Delilah! Are you okay?" I heard Emmett's voice next to me.

I nodded. Coach James came over. "Need to go to the nurse, Delilah?"

I shook my head. "I don't know about that Delilah, looks like it's already bruising." Bella said worried. Nessie and Alice agreed.

"I can put ice on it when I get home." I shrugged off her worries.

"Are you sure? You could have a concussion." Emmett said. (I know Emmett is a little OOC but for now he will be..she's human, he's not used to "liking" someone who is fragile)

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, I just got hit with a basketball not a hammer or something."

"Maybe I should drive you home." He said.

"I'll be fine." I told him as we walked out of the gym. Jason, another classmate stopped me.

"Delilah I am _so _sorry, I didn't even see you or I would of dived for the basketball before it hit you. It slipped out of my hands." Jason apologized.

"It's fine Jason, really. I'm alright." Jason nodded and then left.

"Roberts, you should still let me drive you home." Emmett said.

"And what would happen to my truck?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'll drive your truck and Edward or Jasper can follow me to your place."

"Fine." I sighed, handing him my truck keys. Emmett opened the passenger side door for me after telling him siblings to follow us to the ranch.

It didn't take long for us to get there. Of course Kyle and a couple of the ranch hands had to be standing outside by the barns where I wanted to be dropped off at. This would be awkward.

Emmett stopped my truck by the barn and I got out. I could see Kyle eyes narrow at Emmett and the silver car behind my truck. But mainly at Emmett. "Thanks for bringing me home, guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I was trying to get him to leave before Kyle came over.

But it was too late. "Delilah why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Kyle walked over and motioned to Emmett and his siblings who had gotten out of the car.

"Kyle this is Dr. Cullen's family. This is Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and Jacob(Bella and Edward took a different car home). Everyone this is Kyle, my guardian." I introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Emmett held out his hand to Kyle and Kyle shook it. I could see Kyle was testing his handshake. Men.

"You too. So why did Emmett drive you home?" Kyle asked after shaking everyone's hand.

"Well you see Sir, she got hit in the head with a basketball in gym and I was little worried about her driving." Emmett told him. For some reason, all of Emmett's siblings were trying to hide grins, why?

Kyle looked at me. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kyle walked towards me.

"I'm fine!" I held up my hands shielding him from coming closer. "It seems like it's bruising but I'm seriously fine, it was just a basketball."

"You sure D?" Kyle asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine..Kyle since everyone is here...would you mind if I show them the horses? If they want to see them?" I looked behind me at them.

"That'd be awesome!" Nessie smiled and Jake smiled with her.

"That's fine, we love showing off our horses." Kyle winked at them. "Delilah knows the place, she'll give you a good tour."

After getting ice for my face, I led them to the first pasture which is where the broodmares went. We had at least seven foals and two were still expected. "This is our broodmares, mares used for breeding. This I think is our smallest number of foals this year but we are giving some of the mares a rest this year to come back."

I pointed out the horses and their names. Dixie made her way over and nudged my hand. "Sorry girl, I don't have nothing with me today. You'll have to wait til later." Dixie snorted and walked away.

"I think she's mad." Nessie giggled. I smiled.

"Probably but I'm mad at her since she hasn't popped her foal out yet. She's taking forever."I led them to the trainees pasture and smiled as Dream came trotting over. "This boy here is my favorite. His name is Chocolate Dream or just Dream, he's three years old, technically still a trainee as we call our horses in training but he's absolutely a wonderful horse to ride. I've done all his training myself, I guess that's why we're so bonded."

"You really love him." Jasper smiled at me.

"I do. I raised him since he was two which was just last year but we really bonded while training. He didn't buck me, didn't bolt away with me. He was perfect. I've only been bucked off once and I still don't know why he did but he hasn't done it since. He's a stallion so he can be a handful when he wants but I really don't want to geld him." I rubbed his neck.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well he has such a sweetheart personality and with handling training and riding the way he did, I'm hoping he'll pass that on to his future babies. I'm actually going to be in the Midnight Creek Rodeo Opening with him so we should see how that goes."

"You compete?" Emmett asked, finally speaking.

"Well not usually and he won't be competing yet since he's only three. But I will be riding two of the horses from the farm in the rodeo. One in team roping and one in barrel racing. Rodeo around here is our main competition besides high school football. And the rodeo is where we get a lot of prospective buyers from."

"We've never lived in a town this small and rodeo-ish." Jake laughed.

"Are you making fun of where I live?" I put my hands on my hips and gave Jake a mock glare.

"No." Jake grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

I showed them the rest of the ranch, the cattle, the house(from the outside) then it was time for them to leave. I said goodbye to everyone and they got in their car all except Emmett. "Make sure you ice your face really well and try not to hurt yourself anymore."

"Will do Daddy." I teased him and he grinned at me.

"See you tomorrow Roberts." Emmett walked towards the car. "Be careful!" He called to me behind his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes either!"

I froze for a moment and he grinned over his shoulder at me before getting in the car and leaving. I grabbed my back pack out of the truck and headed up to the house.

…...

Delilah POV 2AM

I woke up and looked around the room, feeling uneasy. I couldn't explain why but I sat up and got out of bed. The house was quiet as I went downstairs, I just felt that I needed to check on the horses.

I walked down and checked the trainee barn, they were fine, so were the stallions. I stopped at the broodmare barn and heard neighing. I opened the door fast and went stall to stall checking mares. When I stopped at Dixie's she neighed frantically at me. I could see she was on her side and sweating, she was in labor and she looked wild eyed and tired at the same time. I could see hooves sticking out but no head and she was contracting but nothing was happening.

Crap, the foal was stuck. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed our vet's number and she said she would be right out, then I called Kyle's cell phone.

"Delilah? What are you calling me at two am for? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Kyle asked groggily.

"Dixie's in labor and I think the foal's stuck. I called Dr. Ritter and she's on her way but you need to come now!"

"Be right there." Kyle said and hung up. I entered the stall and got on my knees beside Dixie's head.

"It's gonna be alright girl, it's gonna be alright." I crooned to Dixie trying to calm her. She nudged my hand as she contracted again. I heard footsteps coming down the aisle and Kyle and Kathryn were at the door. Kyle held a foaling kit which I didn't think of to grab.

He put some gloves on and rinsed them off in the bucket of water Kathryn held. "I'm gonna have to try to reach in there and turn the foal."

Dr. Ritter showed up just as Kyle put his arm into Dixie. We all watched tensely as he grabbed for the foal's head, we couldn't lose this foal, we just couldn't.

Finally Kyle spoke. "Got it!" Kyle pulled the foal's head around and helped Dixie get the foal out as she contracted.

Twenty minutes later we watched as the foal stood up and we all smiled at each other as the foal, a filly, started to nurse. Dr. Ritter stayed for a few minutes to make sure the after birth came out and quickly checked over Dixie. She was fine, just a little tired.

After she left, we all sat there in silence. I knew what we were all thinking, we were all relieved this birth had gone okay after Kyle's help, our minds all on the foal we lost.

Finally Kyle spoke. "I guess we should head back up to the house. It's almost quarter to four, D, I guess you can skip school tomorrow. It's only Friday."

"Thanks." I said to him and we all walked up to the house, returning to our beds.

…...

Emmett POV-At School.

I looked around for Delilah but didn't see her at all. A little bit of worry formed in my stomach, was she alright? Did her head hurt more than she let on?

I heard Alice and Edward laughing next to me. "Emmett, she's probably running a little late. We're a little early you know.." Edward said with a smirk.

I gave him a look and leaned back against the car. A few minutes later the first bell rang and we started towards the school, still no sign of Delilah.

I went to my first class, worrying about her. Something completely new to me.

…...

Delilah POV 8 am(September 9th, Friday)

I woke up and got in the shower glad for the little bit of extra sleep. Today I would be practicing with the two horses I would be riding in the rodeo this weekend. Once out of the shower, I put on jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and my boots. I ran down the steps and saw Kyle putting breakfast on the table.

I took a deep breath and took in the smells of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Yum! I sat down at the table and greeted them both and Cody, our foreman of the cattle part of the ranch.

Cody was a handsome man most would say. A little rugged, had a couple day old beard growing, his black hair was a mess on his forehead(you usually never saw him without his hat), his light blue eyes were always friendly and he had the body of a man who worked hard during his life. Cody was in his mid thirties and we treated each other like we were family more than employer and employee.

Cody smiled back at me as he grabbed a pancake off the plate Kyle had sat down. "Haven't you heard of ladies first, Cody? How rude." I teased him as Kathryn handed me the milk.

"Well excuse me Miss Delilah, I guess I just wasn't thinking." He chuckled along with Kyle who loved our banter.

"That's your problem..you use that head of yours for a hat rack and nothing else." I could slightly hear my accent come out.

He flicked a piece of napkin at me and I threw it back. "Okay children, let's eat and not play." Kathryn shook her head as she watched us.

The rest of breakfast we talked about how the cattle were, what they thought they would bring at the sale. There was still a few to get down off the mountain and we would get them down on Sunday.

After I finished, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and excused myself to go tack up Wolf, the first horse I would ride in the rodeo tomorrow.

…...

Delilah POV 3pm

I had just put Dream in his field when I saw a silver Jeep pulling up by the barn. After a moment I realized it was one of the Cullen's cars and then I watched as Emmett got out of the car. He looked around and then started walking towards the house, what was he doing here?

I jogged towards him and called out his name. He turned and I saw what I thought was relief go over his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"I was just worried you know, 'cause you weren't in school or anything and I didn't have your number so I came to see if you were alright." Emmett blurted out.

I grinned before I could help it. "Oh you did?"

He looked like he wanted to blush. "Well I just wanted to make sure that basketball didn't get to your head too much." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey there Emmett!" Kyle called out as he walked towards us. Kyle looked him over for a minute. "You know, you look like you're a strong guy, could you help me with something?"

Emmett grinned. "Sure Sir."

"Thanks and call me Kyle. Sir is way too formal." Kyle patted Emmett's back and I just watched as they walked off together. I went to find Kathryn and she was in the office that was by the broodmares barn.

She was standing at the window watching Kyle and Emmett toss hay bales off the top floor of the storage shed onto the flat bed truck. The cattle needed hay of course.

"Nothing better than watching a handsome man toss some hay is there?" Kathryn was grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Control yourself." I plopped down on the couch in her office.

"Oh I can but can you with that boy out there? Oh Delilah he is...ripped." Kathryn fanned her face.

I blushed and was silent. She turned to look at me. "Oh well look at this, miss smarty pants is blushing what's up there?" Kathryn sat down beside me.

"Nothing, I mean I admit he is in very good shape and that's kind of why I got smacked in the face with the ball yesterday is 'cause I was staring at his chest...He's very muscled." I blushed harder.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "I don't blame you honey." She paused. "Why did he come over anyways? Did you invite him-not that we mind just wondering..."

"No I didn't know he was coming over. He said he got worried when I didn't show up for school." I laughed.

"Sounds like he's interested." Kathryn bumped her shoulder with mine. 

"You're delusional." I got up off the couch.

Before I left I heard her say "Why don't you invite him to stay for dinner?"

I stopped in my tracks. "I'll ask but I doubt he'll stay."

Kathryn smiled. "Just be sure to ask."

I nodded and left the office. I watched Emmett jump in the truck and Kyle waved me over. "Delilah wanna drive while Emmett and I throw hay off the back?"

"Sure." I shrugged and got in the drivers side of the truck. I drove us to the pastures where the cows were held until sale time.

I stopped briefly to let Emmett and Kyle out so they could throw the hay and then drove where Kyle directed me. The cows flocked to the hay mooing and I smiled as I watched Emmett accidentally hit a cow in the face with a pile of hay.

"Sorry little cow!" I heard him yell and I giggled. Our eyes met in the rear view mirror and he winked at me with a grin.

I blushed and looked away. He had such a cute grin and I just shook my head. What happened to not getting close to anyone? Here I was, making friends, being close with the Cullen's, enjoying myself. I wanted to be friends with them, be a regular teenager, I wanted to have a crush on a boy and go out on a date. I just wanted to be me.

I sighed and turned the truck around towards the gate, we were finished haying the cows. I parked the truck by the barn and got out.

"Thanks for the help Emmett, you know if you ever wanted a job we'd love to have you. You seem like you can really do demanding work." Kyle shook Emmett's hand.

"I'd like that Kyle. I could use the money and I'd love to help out." Emmett replied and I had to work to keep my mouth shut. Emmett working here?

"10 dollars an hour sound good to you?" Kyle offered.

"Sounds awesome to me." Emmett smiled.

"After school you can come over and help me if that suits you and weekends."

"Do you need help in the mornings also? 'Cause I can if you need it." Emmett told Kyle.

Kyle thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess I could if you don't mind. Do you ride?"

"Not really but I could learn, I'm a fast learner." Kyle nodded then jerked his thumb towards me.

"Delilah could help you with that. She's an excellent teacher, you could start whenever you wanted."

Emmett looked at me. "Well I have some time now if you do."

It took me a minute to respond. "We could start now, yeah. Let me go pick out a horse for you."

I went out to the field where we kept our older saddle horses. I picked out Lamb, one of our gentler and more experienced saddle horses, he was a big stocky grey horse and was about eighteen years old but he still had some get up and go.

I brushed him off quickly and showed Emmett how to pick his feet and how to tack him up. Once making sure the girth was tightened enough I led Emmett out to outdoor arena/corral. I showed him the proper way to mount up and how to hold his reins.

Emmett swung up in the saddle and I had to admit, he looked good a horse. I had him start out at a slow walk, just letting him get used to Lamb and Lamb get used to him.

"So you put me on a horse named Lamb?" Emmett asked as Lamb walked by.

"What's wrong with Lamb?" I put my hands on my hips.

Emmett grinned at me. "Well it's just not a manly horse name. Couldn't I have a horse named Killer or Lightning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lamb's real name is Lamb Of God after the metal band. He used to be a real handful as a younger horse." I smiled. "If that makes you feel any better."

"A little." I had Emmett trot with Lamb and then canter. Emmett was doing really good for this being his first time on a horse.

After such a good session I had Emmett stop and then he untacked Lamb and we cooled him out together. We also helped Kathryn and Kyle feed the horses and get the horses ready for the night.

When Emmett started to say goodbye, I asked him to stay for dinner. "Kathryn wanted me to ask you, I totally understand if you don't want to."

Emmett looked thoughtful. "I'll stay if you don't mind."

I beamed on the inside, on the outside I half smiled. "Don't mind at all."

We walked up to the house with Kathryn and Kyle and I showed Emmett the bathroom where he could wash up for dinner. I went to my bathroom and splashed water over my face and scrubbed it with a towel to get the dirt off my face then washed my hands and arms.

Emmett and Kyle were talking about sports at the table and Kathryn was just coming out of the bathroom. It looked like we were having roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans.

We all piled up our plates and started eating. Kyle and Emmett kept talking about sports with Kathryn occasionally joining in, sports was a popular topic also at our horse. I just watched Emmett talking to them both, watching him smile and laugh at Kyle, argue you with him about what team was better and I realized something.

I liked Emmett. I mean I definitely liked him as a friend but I think I was developing a crush on him. That would explain the blushing at his teasing and his grins, being happy that he came to check on me to make sure I was okay, the attraction of course.

I scooped another mouthful of mashed potatoes in my mouth and Emmett turned to me. "Alright, tell me you're not a Dallas Cowboys fan or something."

I swallowed my food and answered him. "No I'm a Houston Texans fan, I hate the cowgirls." I smiled.

"Okay, I can take the Texans." Emmett pretended to wipe his forehead off in relief.

"Why who do you like?" I asked him.

"Denver Broncos. They've always been my team." Emmett said.

"Eh, I guess that's not a bad choice considering they're my second favorite team."

The conversation switched to work after that. Emmett would come over at five am every morning and stay til it was time for school. He would shower here and leave from here. Then after school would come over(well on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays) to help out for a few hours and he would work on Saturdays. I tried hard not to think about him showering in my house.

After dinner we put the dishes in the dishwasher and I walked out with Emmett to his car. "So I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you now." I said to him as we walked to his Jeep.

"Yep, at least four days of the week you'll be seeing a lot of me." Emmett smiled.

"Oh thank goodness you'll be here tomorrow. Maybe I can tell Kyle he won't need me around tomorrow morning if you're here."

"What's tomorrow?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Branding." I shuddered. "I hate hearing all the little baby cows terrified moos when they get branded. I hate to watch or help."

Emmett's face softened. "Well I'll tell him to let you off the hook."

"Thanks." I said softly as we stopped at his Jeep. "And thanks for coming to check on me too and staying for dinner. It's nice to have a friend."

Emmett reached out slowly and touched my shoulder. I felt a shock where he touched me. "I'm glad I can be your friend."

We stood there a bit awkward until I spoke. "Well I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then?"

"Yep, I better get home, my family is probably wondering what took so long." Emmett got in his jeep and I watched as he drove down the driveway. I was thinking maybe, just maybe, Emmett had felt the shock too. And maybe, just maybe, he liked me too.

…...

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long posting this 2nd chapter! With my other stories and then getting married(it didn't work out unfortunately, that's why I'm back!) and separated, I just never got to it. I have so many ideas for this story but now I just have to let it play out. I hope you guys are still interested and still reading.

Thanks to everyone who added me/my story to favorites or alerts and thanks for the reviews! I'll try to post some more pictures for this story! So Please R&R! :)

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15!


End file.
